Another World
by Rikki Aiken
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had taken Draco's hand in the beginning? What if they became friends? This story will finally answer your questions. Rating may change!
1. A Deal With The Devil

Another World by Rikki Aiken

Summary: What if Harry had taken Draco's hand in his first year? What if he hadn't persuaded the hat to put him into Gryffindor? What if everything was different?

A/N: Well, here I am, starting another story. I shouldn't, but I am. This plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone...

Right now, this is an angst story. It will be romance, some day. I need you guys to tell me what you want to read!

REVIEW, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU! Okay, probably not. But please review anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Ha. 

Ch. 1 In The Beginning Harry Potter couldn't help but smile as he sat in the compartment. Not only was he a wizard; he had just made two new friends! What luck!

Now, Harry never had much, but he knew the Dursley's had money. As he looked at Ron, he noticed that his clothes weren't in the best shape. Clearly, they were bargain clothes, and were very cheap. Harry's mind began to reel.

'Ron is my friend, but what do I really know about him? He could be poor from anything; his family could be shoulder-deep in debt, they could be slaves... with all of these new things I'm learning, you never know. He could be disguised, and could actually be this guy I'm supposed to beware of... Moldafort... no, that's not it... Voldishorts? No, not that either... GOT IT! Voldewart! He could be Voldewart! I better watch my step... and as for that Hermione... well, I can't be sure what's hiding under that bushy hair.'

Harry just chilled in his seat, next to his new... companion. Hermione had left the compartment. He sat there, thinking intently, as the boy he previously met at Madam Malkin's (who he was rather impressed with, contrary to how he acted) entered.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was flanked by two large boys, who looked more like hairy boulders than children.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the boy, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed lightly, which was probably covering up a laugh. Draco Malfoy glared at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Harry barely masked a snigger after this statement.

He turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his pale hand to shake Harry's.

Harry stared at the hand, thinking hard. If he didn't take the hand, Draco Malfoy would just leave their compartment, and he'd be friends with Ron and Hermione forever. They seemed nice enough, if not boring. It had its advantages.

But, what if he took Draco's hand? Life would never be boring; he would have bodyguards, and seem superior to everyone. After 11 years of being stepped on, there was nothing Harry would want more than to be above everyone else. He and Draco would be lifelong friends, and that definitely had advantages, too.

All of this, of course, happened within two seconds. Everyone in the compartment was staring at Harry, who was clearly contemplating everything that had been thrown at him within the last few days. Harry looked back up at Draco, and smiled. He knew what he was going to do.

Harry stuck his hand out, and shook Draco's.

"I'd be pleased to make your acquaintance; you clearly know a lot about the Wizarding world. I'd like to learn from you." Draco grinned widely as he grabbed Harry's arm and began guiding him out of the compartment.

"You made the right choice, Harry. Crabbe, Goyle, grab Harry's things. Now, about Quidditch..." Draco kept on talking to Harry as they exited the compartment, leaving Ron looking lonely.

A/N: Now, please don't feel bad for Ron. Please. I'll make it up to you later, I promise! Now, review, or you're getting NOTHING for Halloween!

Poll: I hope this doesn't get anything erased...

Who do you want to be a future couple?

1) Harry/Draco 2) Harry/Pansy 3) Ron/Hermione 4) Harry/Ginny (remember, I can convert Ginny, too)  
5) Draco/Ginny

Just leave your vote in your review!

Much love,  
xoxox--- Rikki Aiken 


	2. Pureblood Compartment

Another World

by Rikki Aiken

A/N: I have returned! This has been my most successful story so far (with the exception of Metamorphosis, which will be updated very soon), so I've decided to take the reviews I've gotten into condsideration, and continue my story!

The votes are in, and this story will be a Harry/Draco story! It will take time for the relationship to develop, but I swear it will!

Rating: Rated T for adult language.

Ch. 2

Pureblood Compartment

Draco led Harry into his compartment, where he introduced his half-blood friend to Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

"Well, Harry... this is the crew. We've known each other since we were infants, and together, we can help you get through the Wizarding World." said Draco brotherly. He looked at each face around him slowly to remember everyone. He noticed Pansy was looking at him oddly.

"...Did I do something wrong?" said Harry shakily to the intimidating Pansy.

"If being cute is wrong, then yes." said Pansy. She smiled, came over, and plopped down right on his lap. Draco just shook his head and laughed.

"We all aspire to be in Slytherin, just like our parents. They're all Death Eaters," Draco informed Harry.

"Death Eaters? What is that?" asked Harry.

"The Death Eaters are the most elite group in Wizarding society," responded Blaise. "We are either respected or feared by every person in the world, be they with the Light or the Dark."

"Light and Dark? What are we, chocolate?" Harry laughed at his own joke, but no one else did.

"No, Harry. The Dark Side fights for Voldemort while the Light Side fights against him." Harry's eyes shot wide open at the name Voldemort. Only Draco noticed this. "The Light Side is led mainly by Albus Dumbledore, the foolish Headmaster of this hellhole they call a Wizarding Academy. I'd much rather go to Durmstrang, where they teach the Dark Arts instead of teaching defense against them. Even those who fight for the Light should know what they're up against. Fight fire with fire!" raged Theodore.

"That's quite enough, Theo. Harry, the idea of being friends with the supporters of your enemy might sound bad, but Voldemort isn't really your enemy." said Draco. "He just didn't like your parents because they just wouldn't listen to him! If you heard his ideals, you might find yourself backing him up. And with power like yours, he might even make you his right hand!"

"Really? What are his ideals?" said Harry, interested at the idea of being in power.

"Mainly, Voldemort is out for the purification of our race. The purebloods are dying out because mudbloods are trying to poison our lines. The more mudbloods that try to kill us off, the more Squibs are produced, and the more purebloods are dying. Also, mudbloods are causing too many quarter-bloods to be produced." informed Millicent.

"Quarter-bloods?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, Harry. Quarter-bloods. A quarter-blood is born when a mudblood and a half-blood have a child. Half of the time, quarter-bloods are born perfectly fine, either clinging to their Muggle heritage or becoming magical, like half-bloods. However, the other half of the time, the children become unstable and insane. They run away from home, teaching themselves how to thrive in the Wizarding world, and come to Hogwarts, where they unleash terror among the students. They maim, torture, rape, or kill anyone they can get their hands on. One of the most known quarter-bloods in the world is Minerva McGonagall. She takes medication to curb her fits, but occasionally goes crazy and kills someone. She is also our teacher for Transfiguration." said Pansy. Draco shot her a look, but Harry didn't notice.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" said Harry.

"And that's only the beginning. The more of these dangerous breeds are produced, the more innocent people die." continued Pansy. "Also, if quarter-bloods have children with half-bloods or mudbloods, the danger grows and grows. Pureblood was the way it was meant to be."

"Harry, I know this is a lot of information for you to take right away, so I'll take you to another compartment where you can sleep, okay?" said Draco kindly.

"That would be great, Draco. Thanks." said Harry, and he let Draco guide him across the hall. Draco returned, and closed and locked the compartment door.

"Wow, Pans. Quarter-blood? Where did that come from?" said Draco to Pansy.

"It just came to me. I figured he might need a little extra persuading, along with all that 'cute' crap," said Pansy with a sadistic smile.

"That's why I love you, Pansy. You're always coming up with brilliant ideas," said Blaise. Pansy walked over to him, plopped on his lap, and the two immediately began to makeout.

"Eurgh, sickos! Get a room!" complained Millicent.

"We would, but the little weakling is taking up the extra compartment!" said Blaise during a break for breathing.

"Don't worry, I'm getting him out of there. It's almost time to change," said Draco, and he got up to go get Harry. "Guys, cool it!" he said to Pansy and Blaise. "We don't want him to think we're whores already!" The two of them split apart reluctantly. "I'll be right back."

"Harry?" Draco knocked softly on the compartment door. "It's time to get our robes on. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Draco. Just let me get off the floor." said Harry softly. Draco giggled softly to himself and went to change. He wouldn't admit it, but he had grown to like the little bugger. Also, although he had never revealed it to anyone, Draco was gay, and determined to convert Harry.

A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Please review!


	3. A Decidedly Different Path

Another World

Chapter 3: A Decidedly Different Path

A/N: I'm back again. Because I have nothing to do in Computers, I'm going to start up this story again.

Also, before I begin, I have to address my readers.

Last chapter, when I wrote about Blaise and Pansy making out at 11 (or 6th grade), I based this off of where I live and what I see. Where I live, kids losing their virginity at the age of eleven is rather commonplace. I didn't mean to offend anyone by this, but it was based off of my experience. You can choose to ignore it if you want, because it won't play a large part of the story. Thank you!

Harry walked up the winding castle path with the soon-to-be Slytherins. The second he saw the castle, he knew he was in love. The sheer size of the building made him feel safe: it made him feel as if nothing could hurt him. And, of course, his new friends protected him, too. Harry had never had friends before? Dudley always made his friends hate him. He did have a friend once, in third grade. After Dudley's gang "talked' to him, he transferred schools. But as Harry walked with his friends, he saw they couldn't be intimidated. When anyone got in their way, the Slytherins pushed or shoved to get past. Harry felt he could learn a lot from them. He had always been a weakling.

Before Harry knew it, they had arrived at the large, intricate oak doors. They suddenly swung open, and a brisk snappish elderly woman hurried them into a long and wide corridor, just outside a pair of ceiling-high doors.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid passed the students on to the Professor.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. Welcome to Hogwarts," she said shortly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will..."

"Why do they talk for so long?" Draco interrupted her speech. "That stupid quarter-blood won't shut up about things everyone should know by now." Harry had already been informed of the houses of Hogwarts. McGonagall was still talking.

"...of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She left the chamber as quickly as she came in.

Most students took McGonagall's advice and tried to fix themselves up, but as far as Harry could see, his friends were already perfectly in place. All of a sudden, Harry heard a loud creak.

The doors opened, and Harry couldn't contain his gasp. There were four long tables, all pointing toward a large one at the head of the room. There were what seemed to be millions of students seated comfortable at the tables, with the head table obviously seating teachers. The group of newbies behind him began pushing, so Harry walked forward. The herd stopped just in front of a few steps leading to an old, three-legged stool. Sitting heavily atop was a ripped, ragged hat. To Harry's surprise, the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't juge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be."

The song abruptly ended, and the hall burst into applause. Harry was hoping the hat wouldn't decide to divulge his deepest and darkest secrets, but he figured it would probably just be like a test in primary school.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A chubby, red-faced girl stepped out of line and put the hat on. After a moment, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table cheered as Hannah sat at the table.

"Bones, Susan!"

Another girl stepped up and the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" once again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

A thin, pretty girl, sashayed over to the stool. The hat didn't speak for nearly twenty minutes. When it did, it was with a yell of "SLYTHERIN!" Lavender went pale and slowly walked to her table.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" was sent to Slytherin, but "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" headed to Hufflepuff. "Finnigan, Seamus" became the first new Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The frizzy haired girl sat daintily on the stool as the large hat was set upon her head. The hat stayed on her head for at least ten minutes before it let out a large bellow of "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione beamed, hopped off of the stool, and ran to her new house table.

"Longbottom, Neville" was sent to Gryffindor, as "MacDougal, Morag" headed to Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco swaggered up to the hat, and the hat barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" He grinned back at Harry, and strolled over to his table.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" went to Hufflepuff.

"Nott, Theodore!"

Theo stumbled to the hat and sat down. Much like Draco, it barely touched his head when it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

Pansy strode over confidently, sat down, and was promptly put in Slytherin.

The Patils were put in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, respectively, while "Perks, Sally-Anne" went to Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward as the Hall buzzed with whispers. He sat down, and the large hat dropped over his head. He saw only black.

"Hmm," said a voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. So where shall I put you? I see you've already made some friends. I would caution you to be careful, but they seem to truly care for you. They have lied, but will one day become useful to your needs. Trust them. Follow them. Love them. SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted for the hall to hear. There was a collective gasp as the Slytherin table cheered. Harry smiled and ran to his table. Harry looked up at the head table. Hagrid had a concerned look on his wide face, while several teachers looked downright scared.

"Thomas, Dean!" Harry was shocked out of his reverie as Dean was put in Gryffindor.

"Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

The now pale green Ron sat on the stool. The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron looked relieved, and raced to his table.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

Blaise was the only one left, and walked nervously over to the stool. It sat on his head for a minute or two when it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Harry cheered along with his new housemates as Blaise joined them.

Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to..."

"Don't listen to that old coot." Harry whipped around to see Draco whispering out of the side of his mouth. "He's gone senile, trust me. My father is a school governor and says he'll be gone by the end of the year and replaced with someone sane." Draco smiled at Harry and continued to feign interest in Dumblebore's speech.

Harry looked around the Great Hall. He saw the Weasley clan, in their red-headed pride for Ron. He saw Hermione in Ravenclaw, diligently taking notes on Dumbledore's speech. He knew he could never fit in with them. He had made the right decision.

Before Harry knew it, a large and cumbersome teenager was yelling for the Slytherin first years. Harry jumped up and followed with Draco close behind. They were led through vast corridors and winding staircases until all of a sudden, they wre plunged into darkness.

Harry clutched onto Draco's arm.

The prefects lit their wands.

Both Harry's and Draco's faces were bright red.

Luckily, no one noticed their moment in the corridor.

That is, except for a wandering Hermione Granger.

She knew the layout of the entire castle? it was in Hogwarts, A History. If anyone confronted her, she could play 'little lost muggleborn firstie' and get off clean. Hermione usually didn't break rules in this way, but she wanted to explore so badly, and figured she could take the risk. Being the perceptive girl she was, Hermione could feel the tension in the air between the two boys. She could see how they were similar (power, knowledge) and how they were different (childhood, appearance). They complimented each other perfectly. She knew that if she could get close to the Slytherins, she could help Harry. He's a sensitive boy, and needs sensitivity, not brutalness. Also, Hermione had heard that the Dark Arts were powerful and that the Slytherins knew all about them.

She would do anything necessary to harness that power.

The Slytherins moved through the dungeons of the castle as swifly as possible. They travelled for what seemed to be miles before they finally reached a stole wall.

"What the hell is this?" asked Draco.

"We're here," sneered the prefect in response.

He whispered to the wall and the stones began to part, much like at Diagon Alley. The prefect turned around. "The password is 'Dark Rising,'" he said gruffly. "If it changes, an announcement will be made." He walked through the now existant doorway. The smaller students followed in his wake.

They were in a beautiful room. There were several fireplaces and dozens of leather chairs and couches. The green and black motif gave the room a touch of sophistication and class. Harry felt a comforting tingle as he entered.

He was finally home.

A/N: I would really appreciate some reviews!


End file.
